The 10th Man (Episode)
The "The 10th Man" is the first episode of the series. Synopsis Kakeru runs through the city streets at night. A single man chases after him on a bicycle. That man's name is Kiyose Haiji. When Haiji catches up to Kakeru, he asks him a question: "Hey, do you like running?" Led by Haiji, Kakeru arrives at the Chikusei-so student dorm. He meets the strange residents living there. Haiji behaves in a peremptory manner. Kakeru is bewildered by the sudden development. No one at the dorm is aware of Haiji's ulterior motive. That night, the residents hold a welcoming party for Kakeru. At the party, from Haiji's mouth comes a grand and reckless plan. How will Kakeru respond...? Plot Kakeru is running away from the store clerk because of stealing food. Haiji is chasing him on a bicycle and asked him if he likes running. At the Chikusei-so, Kakeru was introduced to the residents of the place. He was first introduced to Jota and Joji from room 201, Shindo and King from room 205, Prince from room 204, Nico-chan from room 104, Yuki from room 102, the landlord of Chikusei-so, Mr. Tazaki. Musa from room 203. Mr. Tazaki asked Haiji where did he find Kakeru and simply answers that he has ten people. Gathered in Jota declared that since Kakeru joined them, they are already ten of them. Much to the confusion of everyone,Nico-chan suggesting going somewhere to celebrate for reaching ten residents. Haiji suggested a place which is Hakone. Yuki asked whether they should take the train or rent a car. Haiji responds that they will use their legs to go around. Suprised ad bewildered, the residents sat on silence while Haiji is talking about aiming for Hakone Ekiden. Throwback to where Haiji saw Kakeru. Haiji just finished his public bath and witnessed a man running away from a store clerk fir stealing bread.. Suprised by the speed of the man, Haiji decided to chased the man and asked him if he like running, and the man turns out be Kakeru. After being stopped by Haiji, they decided to took a break and went to a vending machine to get drinks. Haiji introduced himself to Kakeru and offered him a place to stay in Chikusei-so. After announcing that they will run in Hakone Ekiden, Musa asked him what is it. Haiji revealed the front sign of the Chikusei-so and it turns out that "Kansei University Track and Field Club" was written on it, though very small, the residents didn't see it. Haiji told them that Chikusei-so is the Kansei University Track and Field Team Dorm and declaring that they are the members of Track and Field Club. Suprised by the declaration, the residents refused to accept the statement. Kakeru firmly refuses to run in Hakone Ekiden. The next day, Kakeru is jogging and encoutered Haiji with Nira. Haiji stated the he ran in high school and is serious in running in Hakone Ekiden. He said that he will win over all the guys including Kakeru, a Sendai High School graduate. Kakeru was bewildered by the declaration of Haiji. Characters in Order of Appearance # Kakeru Kurahara # Haiji Kiyose # Jōtarō Kizuki # Jōjirō Kizuki # Yōhei Sakaguchi # Takashi Sugiyama # Akane Kashiwazaki # Akihiro Hirata # Yukihiko Iwakura # Musa Kamara # Genichirō Tazaki